


Happy New Year/새해 복 많이 받아 (sae-hae bok man-i ba-da)

by kimheechulmiki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends and their New Year celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year/새해 복 많이 받아 (sae-hae bok man-i ba-da)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my EXO tales account in LJ first and decided to post it here as well.

“What do you think is the ideal date night?” Jongin asked suddenly.  
The three men in front of him, who have been friends since middle school, turned and gave him three different reactions.

Park Chanyeol tapped his chin thoughtfully and just shrugged his shoulders in an uninterested way, but Baekhyun seated across him smiled and started rearranging the empty dark green bottles in front of him but Jongin’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo shot him a look that only he could interpret.

“It would be watching a movie, with your love one and after that a delicious late supper,” Baekhyun replied.

Jongin nodded and waited for the other two to voice their opinion but when the awkward silent that followed went on, he clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Oh come on, we did agree to spend New Year’s Eve quietly this year, but isn’t this a little too quiet?” Jongin nudged Kyungsoo. “Say something.”

“I’m too full!” Kyungsoo protested loudly. “Chanyeol’s dinner was delicious and I think I overate.”

“You think?” Jongin huffed.

“Okay, okay, I think an ideal date night would be…” Chanyeol quickly intervened, not wanting his host to start a fight. “Dinner, at home, cooked by the both of us and then either a movie marathon or just talk the night away.”

“Ooh, that’s soo romantic!” Jongin, temper restored, gushed.

“I totally agree!”Baekhyun nodded his head, stood up and did a little dance.

Kyungsoo mouthed a silent thanks to Chanyeol, and said, “I agree with the cooking bit, but I have a better idea. Dessert.”

“Dessert?”Jongin lifted curious eyebrows at him.

“Yeah…dessert, anything sweet, sticky and cold, just place it here and enjoy,” Kyungsoo smiled knowingly as he ran his fingers up and down Jongin’s wide back.

“Eating dessert off each other’s naked body?!...Yah!” Turning as red as a ripe strawberry, Jongin giggled and started a series ‘love slaps’ on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and arm before hiding in embarrassment behind the latter’s back.

“I don’t remember saying anything about being naked…” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh as both men ended up hugging each other lovingly and still laughing.

Chanyeol stood up, mumbled some excuse about using the loo and left the living room. Baekhyun waited a few more minutes before he too left the two lovebirds alone. He’s been over to Jongin’s apartment so often that he knew his way around the place like the back of his hand.

He wasn’t sure what exactly Jongin did for a living and Kyungsoo was always evasive with his answers when asked. But judging from the posh address, Baekhyun was certain Jongin was a chaebol. The soft lightings around the apartment made everything looked cozy and a little dark he still spied Chanyeol’s tall figure by the balcony and headed that way.

Closing the sliding door quietly behind him he shivered slightly when a gust of cold wind hit him.

“Go back inside Baekhyun-na, it’s too cold out here,” Chanyeol advised softly.

Baekhyun saw that like him, Chanyeol didn’t have any jacket or coat on. “What are you doing out here?” In the dark, in the cold, all alone?

Chanyeol didn’t reply right away, instead he continued studying Seoul’s night skyline first. “What are the lovebirds doing?”

“Last time I checked, still laughing their heads off,” Baekhyun smiled but wondered how Chanyeol knew it was him without even turning around and besides the balcony lights weren’t even switched on. “They should soon be making their way to the master bedroom.”

Chanyeol nodded silently, he knew the night would somehow end this way. At first he was a bit reluctant to come, but having decided not to usher in the New Year with a bunch of rowdy, noisy strangers at some club or hotel, his friends wanted a quiet dinner. He had offered to cook dinner, Jongin suggested his apartment and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo brought an assortment of snacks and sul.

“Baekhyun, let’s go for a drink,”

\--

Two hours later both men, amidst other city dwellers, seated on plastic stools next to a snack truck in a bright orange tent quietly sipping makeoli and eating fish cake soup.

They used to do that a lot, drinking at cheap places like this, while the night away and sometimes just talking about nothing and everything. It used to be the three of them, until Kim Jongin came into the picture and swept Kyungsoo off his feet. Not that they weren’t friends anymore after all they still work in the same building, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were book and magazine editors respectively under the same company. Where else, Chanyeol ran his own little business, as a wedding planner, just a few floors down.

For the past hour Chanyeol, had been waiting for his friend to tell him about his latest love like he usual does. A half-drunk Baekhyun would more than often talk about love life or rather the problems that came along with it. But lately Chanyeol noticed that, he had been cutting down on the dating scene, blaming work and lack of good looking men out there.

Baekhyun falls in and out of love so often that Chanyeol has lost count how many bottles of soju and cans of beer and times he had stayed up late at night or until dawn consoling a crying or excited Baekhyun. It depends of course, whether BaekHyun had broken up or just fallen in love, again.

When asked why he falls in love so easily, the blond man replied that he was looking for a perfect soul mate, someone for him to cherish and love for the rest of his life and vice versa. So far all his potential candidates who at first seem like the ‘right one’ to only later to be the ‘wrong ones’.

Chanyeol knows from past experience, Baekhyun must have broken up again, since he chose to spent the entire evening with friends, drinking like there’s no tomorrow and hasn’t even once glance at his phone. Chanyeol sighed inwardly as he stole a glance at his watch. It’s going to be a long night.

Baekhyun suddenly slams his glass down on the plastic table and was about to pour himself another drink when Chanyeol calmly took the bottle from him and did the honours. He knew what would happen next, but what Baekhyun said next really surprised him.

“What do I do to get your attention?” Baekhyun asked, eyes glazed and his speech slightly slurred.

“Mine? Er… I think you mean, um… your man’s attention?” Chanyeol shook his head with a small smile. You have my attention, you always have.

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol was a loyal lover. He had fallen in head over heels the moment he set his eyes on the newly transferred Byun Baekhyun, in middle school, and have been ever since. Not even his best friend from kindergarten Kyungsoo knew about his hidden feelings for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol had always told himself that he would wait for the perfect time to confess his feelings, but whether the perfect time had gone or still hadn’t come he wasn’t sure. And what if after his confesses his love, Baekhyun turns him down? One thing’s for sure, things between them would be really, really awkward.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun’s voice snapped Chanyeol out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Baekhyun’s face was just a few millimetres away from his, their nose almost touching. When did he lean over? Chanyeol wondered as he stared at the drunken man’s red face.

“Chanyeol-ah, Park Chanyeol ssi, what do I do to get your attention?” Baekhyun repeated his question while looking even more adorable than ever.

“Er… actually …” Baekhyun never heard Chanyeol’s answer because seconds later he fell down face first onto the table. A small grunt that escaped Baekhyun’s lips, told Chanyeol that his good friend was still alive having just passed out from drinking too much.

\--

Baekhyun groaned softly at the annoying sound of the doorbell. He wished someone would hurry up and answer it. But the chiming sound continued to disturb his sleep.

“Who the hell could it be at this hour?” He muttered darkly when the sound suddenly stopped and a delicious smell invaded his nostrils instead. With eyes still close, a slow smile appeared on his face as he stretched and slowly opened his eyes.

It took his a few second to realize that he wasn’t in bed at his own apartment but at Chanyeol’s. Besides, bean paste stew couldn’t possibly conjure up itself magically at his place! It was one of Chanyeol’s cures for hangovers.

The doorbell rang again, this time he knew it wasn’t his door but his phone. He looked for the source of the sound and found his phone on the bedside table. He read the messages, scowled, type a hasty answer before tossing the phone aside.

No, not yet.

“Chanyeol’s bed… I’m sleeping in Chanyeol’s bed,” Baekhyun whispered to himself. He turned to his left and saw another pillow at the head of the bed, with a slight indentation. With cheeky grin, he pulled the pillow closer and inhaled Chanyeol’s scent. Chanyeol as always smelt good, even when he was sweaty after exercising. He hugged the pillow and closed his eyes again.

His mind flew back to what happened a few months ago.

 

Flashback

Chanyeol was moving to his new apartment and his friends were supposed to come over and help. When Baekhyun arrived, an apologetic Chanyeol explained that he had just received a call from a panicky client who insisted that the wedding planner come at once.

Baekhyun had assured him he was fine and that Kyungsoo would be coming soon and wished him luck after urging him to go.

After an hour of wrapping and packing alone, Baekhyun grew bored and started going through Chanyeol’s stuff instead of packing. He found a small sliver box embedded among his friend’s personal items. He debated with himself for a few minutes whether or not to open what look like something very important and personal for Chanyeol.

But curiosity got the better of him and he slowly open the box thinking it held something valuable but to his astonishment the content was a button. An ordinary sliver plated button what looked like it came off a school blazer.

Baekhyun chuckled and was about to put it back when he heard Kyungsoo say, “That looks like the button of our school blazer,”

His eyes met Kyungsoo’s, who had just arrived with a smiling Jongin who bowed a greeting.

“Uh, you just got here?”

“Yeah… let me see that,” Kyungsoo held out his hand for the button.

After a thorough examination he gave it back to Baekhyun and told him to put it back where he had found it.

“It’s Baekhyun ssi isn’t it?” Jongin asked softly.

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders then changed his mind and nodded.

“What are you guys talking about?” a confused Baekhyun wanted to know.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but closed it back. Instead he motioned his boyfriend to say something.

“Chanyeol likes you,”

“Of course he does, we’re not enemies…” Baekhyun laughed nervously, he wasn’t sure he liked where the conversation was starting to head to.

“No, I mean, he really like you as in he’s in love with you,” Jongin smiled again.

“Noo, no, no, no, that can’t be. You’re mistaken I mean that button isn’t mine. Are you deducing all this from… from just that tiny button?” a perplexed Baekhyun looked from one man to the other.

“I knew from the moment Kyungsoo introduced me to his best friends. At first I thought maybe you guys were pretending or you know just had a lover’s quarrel or something… but when I told Kyungsoo he too was in shock like you are now.” Jongin explained.

Baekhyun shot Kyungsoo an inquiring look.

Kyungsoo nodded his head slowly, so slowly that it didn’t look like his head even moved. It was hard for him to admit that Jongin had been right all along, the button was more than enough proof.

“I didn’t believe it either, but seeing this button… and I remember you did say on the last day of school about one of your buttons missing? And we all laughed thinking that some admirer of yours had taken it,” Kyungsoo recalled.

It was an old tradition, on the very last day of school, to take the button off the blazer of the one you like and if you were brave enough, confess your feelings to him or her.

“It was so long ago…” Baekhyun sat down looking dumbfounded.

“Yeah,”Kyungsoo agreed. “Some friend I am, never realizing… and it took a stranger to see it straight away,” He felt sorry for Chanyeol and wished he helped his friend.

“You guys have been friends for so long, sometimes things like this, escapes you,” Jongin consoled his lover by squeezing his hand.

“Just imagine, all this while he kept that and his feelings for you, hidden. He must truly love you, Baekhyun ssi,”

“How…?” Baekhyun’s voice trailed off, he couldn’t find the words to finish his question. Chanyeol took the button but he never confessed, why?

“How what? How I knew?” Jongin asked back. At Baekhyun’s weak nod, Jongin went on, “It was the way he looked at you, spoke to you and treated you. I mean it was quite obvious actually…”

 

After that Baekhyun left the apartment, begging Kyungsoo to make up some excuse to Chanyeol when he returned. He didn’t think he could face Chanyeol, he didn’t know what to say or do and for the next few days refused to even speak or see him.

He felt confused, embarrassed and even angry. How could a man who he had treasured as a friend almost like a brother be in love with him? They were friends, they shared so many things, friends don’t, no, shouldn’t have feelings like that for each other. He avoided Park Chanyeol like a plague, and stopped talking to both Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Eventually he made up his mind to go away, he felt like he was suffocating and needed to be alone. He went on a back packing trip to South East Asia. It was an opportunity for him to see things from a different prospective it also gave him time to think long and hard about everything, especially Park Chanyeol.

A month later he returned to Seoul. He decided to stop looking at Chanyeol as his friend but as a man.

End of flashback

 

\--

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol’s loud voice woke up Baekhyun from his daydreaming.

“Umm..sleeping,” an embarrassed Baekhyun answered from behind Chanyeol’s pillow. He swallowed nervously when he felt the bed dip. Chanyeol must be sitting on the bed.

“Happy New Year Baekhyun,” Chanyeol softly wished as he gently removed his pillow from Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun cleared his throat discreetly and shyly wished Chanyeol a Happy New Year too. “Uh last night…?”

“We both missed the fireworks, by the time we got home, it was over.” Chanyeol started folding the beddings.

We? Baekhyun blushed. He didn’t need fireworks, not when Chanyeol’s closeness was more than enough fireworks for him. He kept wondering for the upteempth time, why didn’t he realize about Chanyeol’s feelings or what a wonderful man he is sooner.

“I mean, I don’t remember coming here…”

“Oh…You passed out at the snack tent, I carried you here since it was nearer. You owe me Baekhyun, you threw up on yourself and me, so I had to clean you up and get you changed.”

“You did what?” A flustered Baekhyun just realized that he was wearing one of Chanyeol’s pajamas. He was more horrified at the fact that Chanyeol saw him naked, then him throwing up.

“Huh? Why are you blushing? It’s not like I’ve not seen it all before. Hurry up, breakfast is ready,” Chanyeol chuckled as he left the room.

 

Breakfast was simple but delicious. They didn’t speak much but focused more on the food and Baekhyun ate like a man, starving for weeks.

After breakfast they wandered into the living room and Chanyeol picked up the remote only to have Baekhyun take it away from him.  
He shook his head and tucked the remote control away. There wasn’t really anything on TV that either man wanted to watch, besides he wanted to talk to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun patted the empty space on the sofa next to him, inviting Chanyeol to sit, he waited for a bit before asking. “What do I do to get your attention?”

Chanyeol snorted, “What? Again? You asked me that twice last night,”

“You didn’t give me an answer, come on Chanyeol-ah. Tell me.” Baekhyun folded his legs under him.

Chanyeol leaned back and scratched his head. “What do you mean?”

“You know, all those dates that you go to…”

“Blind dates you mean?” Chanyeol laughed. The only reason he went on those numerous blind dates was because of his mother. She was worried that he would end up old and alone.

“Yep those, what did those guys do to get your attention? I know you went out with some of them more than twice,” Baekhyun pointed out.

“Baekhyun, they didn’t mean anything to me. We were just you know, I mean you know how blind dates are…”

“No, not really.” Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol sighed, he looked at a sulky Baekhyun and knew he had to give the man an answer. “To be honest, I don’t know. Those blind dates were just something I did to please my mother, okay? I told her it has to stop, this year I’m not doing it anymore.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled and scooted closer to Chanyeol. “So what is your New Year’s resolution?”

“You’re full of questions this morning, ne?” Chanyeol reached over and ruffled the other man’s hair. Baekhyun ask him this same question every year and every year he just replies that it’s a secret. Maybe this year, he’ll give him an answer.

“No more blind dates?” Baekhyun teased him. He was happy that Chanyeol wouldn’t be going to anymore blind dates.

Chanyeol shook his head. He stole a look at Baekhyun who was waiting expectantly. He took a deep breath and said “I want to tell you that I love you every single day of the rest of my life.”

There he said it. He glanced at Baekhyun expecting to see a horrified look on his face, and would most likely be making an excuse to leave and not talk to him for weeks. But to his surprise, Baekhyun just sat there with a huge smile on his cute face.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Taken back by Baekhyun’s reaction, Chanyeol asked.

“Thank you, and I too have something to tell you,” Baekhyun nodded his head ecstatically.

“Oh okay, go ahead,” Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun was still drunk.

“Remember when I was helping you move, back in late spring?” Baekhyun didn’t wait for Chanyeol to answer and went on, “I apologize for going through your private things, but I did. I found the blazer button, my blazer button that you took. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chanyeol’s face first became pale, and slowly became red right to the tips of his fairy wings as he listened to Baekhyun.

“I see, so you now know how I feel,” Chanyeol kept his eyes lowered. “And then you felt sorry for me, and decided to return my feelings?”

“Yes, I mean no… not at first,” Baekhyun put his hand over Chanyeol’s, but the taller man pulled his hand away and even shifted so that he no longer sat so close to Baekhyun.

“Please Chanyeol, listen to me, it’s not like that,”Baekhyun pleaded.

Chanyeol said nothing, just folded his arms across his chest and stared at the blank TV screen.

“I was confused, hell at one point I was angry although I wasn’t quite sure why but I couldn’t face you. It was horribly awkward and I just wanted to get away… and so I did. But being alone and far away from you made me think even more of you. I began to see you, not as my friend but as a stranger, a man I never really knew.” Baekhyun paused and saw that Chanyeol looked like he was listening despite still staring at the TV.

“I saw a charming man who is compassionate about his work and damn hardworking. Look at you, who could boast having your very own wedding planning business at such a young age? May I add a successful one too?” Baekhyun was proud of his friend’s achievement.

“And…and you always put others before yourself. Both Kyungsoo and I can testify to that. You bailed us out so many times, in so many different ways – you were always there for us, for me. Come rain or shine, I could always count on you.”  
Baekhyun paused and peeped at Chanyeol who was sat as silent as a piece of rock. But he swore he saw Chanyeol’s lips twitch for a fraction of a second earlier.

“As a friend you are trustworthy and kind but Chanyeol, I also saw a side of you I never did,” Baekhyun began to edge closer to Chanyeol. “A generous and patient lover, all these years you’ve given me your love and I … the idiot I am never knew,”

“I know, you don’t believe me, and maybe it sounds weird,” Baekhyun slowly reached for one of Chanyeol’s hand but got his fingers instead. He was happy when Chanyeol didn’t pull his fingers away. “Somewhere along the way I fell for you. I hated those men you dated, and even any guy who looked at you,”

“You sure you love me? You sound like a possessive stalker.” Chanyeol commented drily.

“Yes, and seriously Park Chanyeol, I don’t care if I am one,” Baekhyun gritted his teeth only to laugh when Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh as well at the image of his friend being a stalker.

Baekhyun waited for their laughter to subside before asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ten years ago, you would have punch my face and kick my ass,” Chanyeol replied truthfully.

Baekhyun cocked his head to one side and chewed his lips thoughtfully. He then slowly intertwined his long fingers with Chanyeol’s who had no choice but to face him now. “True.”

“But mostly I was afraid that I’d lose you as a friend. I was happy to just be by your side.”

Baekhyun cried as Chanyeol’s words touched his heart.

“Aish, Baekhyunnie, what’s with the tears?” Chanyeol hastily wiped the tears away with his free hand.

“My heart is yours, you had it all this while. Let me…” Baekhyun sniffed as he went on, “let me win yours.”

Chanyeol shot him a puzzled look and was about to say something when Baekhyun placed a finger on those lips. “Let me win your heart, let me prove to you that I love you and deserve you and your love.”

\--

Kyungsoo stared at the dark screen of his phone.

“You know, that’s not going to work. The phone is not a living thing and isn’t scared of your stare,” Jongin quipped as he playfully tugged the said phone out of Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to snatch his phone back.

“I’m curious too, why didn’t Baekhyun ssi answer any of your messages? I mean… he promised he would call us after he confesses to Chanyeol ssi…”

Suddenly the phone chirped and both Jongin and Kyungsoo went “Ahh!...”

\--

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol stood by the bedroom door with one hand on the door knob.

“Aish!” Baekhyun cursed softly. He was too embarrassed to lift his face from Chanyeol’s pillow and instead answered in a muffled voice, “Sleeping!”

Baekhyun held the pillow even tighter over his face when he felt the bed dip.

“Good morning Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol greeted warmly as he gently pried Baekhyun’s fingers from his pillow. “Do you like my pillow that much?”

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly and eyed the pillow now in Chanyeol’s hand longingly. “No, I like you more,”

Chanyeol gave a deep throaty laugh as pulled Baekhyun into his lap. “It sure didn’t look like that just now…”

“Is that a challenge? Are you questioning my love for you? Or are you jealous of a pillow?” an indignant Baekhyun asked before he placed a kiss on a bewildered Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol would have normally more than welcome such an act of affection knowing that it would lead to an almost slow motion of love making that would go on for hours but not right now, not this morning.

“Jagiya, you know we have to …” Chanyeol breathed as he reluctantly pushed a protesting Baekhyun away. Damn it, why does he have to look so sexy even half asleep?

“You have to shower and get dressed we don’t want to be late for the wedding.” Chanyeol gently reminded Baekhyun.

“Another kiss first, a small one please…”Baekhyun tried to bargain as he pulled Chanyeol closer again.

“No, I told you…” Chanyeol just sighed, there wasn’t and never has been any point to argue with Byun Baekhyun, who always gets his way.

 

\--

 

“I’m not doing it again!” Do Kyungsoo loudly declared and his deep voice could be heard throughout the luxurious honeymoon suite in the 5 star hotel.

It was year later, and all four men were seated around a table full of half eaten snacks, peanuts shells and several bottles of wine and a half empty bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket of ice.

Jongin who had just exited the bathroom was wiping his hands rushed over to where Kyungsoo was.

“I really mean it, I’m not doing it again, ever!” Kyungsoo sighed dramatically as he stood up and stretched his weary body.

“You better not!” Kim Jongin came from behind and hugged his groom tightly. “Unless, it is with me!”

“Whose crazy idea was it to hold a wedding on New Year’s Eve?” Baekhyun lazily asked as he poured himself another drink. It was amazing and a bit hard to believe a year had passed and here they are all together again, seated around snacks and drinks. Things had remained the same and yet so many things had changed too. For starters, Kyungsoo and Jongin had tied the knot and his love for Chanyeol had grown more and more each day. Although Chanyeol says he loved Baekhyun first and a zillion times more.

“Not the wedding planner,” an exhausted Chanyeol who was sprawled on a nearby sofa replied. It was something he had never done before and honestly he wasn’t too keen about celebrating a union and a new year at the same time. To make matters worse he was only inform of the joyous occasion four months before.

To a wedding planner that was way too little time to plan such a big event, but Kyungsoo was one of his dearest and closest friends, Chanyeol couldn’t possibly refuse. He knew it would be chaotic but thankfully they all managed to pull through and it was over. Jongin and Kyungsoo had their wedding and it was a success.

“I thought it was a great idea, apparently you did too,” Jongin defended himself in a hurt voice while trying to bury his face in his husband neck.

“I must have been drunk or insane to agree to it!” Kyungsoo blew a breath as he tried to free himself from Jongin’s arms.

“Or madly in love,”Baekhyun helpfully said.

“Yah! You love me hyung, I know you do!”Jongin laughed as he rained kisses on Kyungsoo face.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo pretended to push him away but they ended up kissing anyway.

Baekhyun grinned as he watched the two newlyweds, bickering playfully. They look good together and he wished with all his heart the best for both his friends. The newlyweds, locked in each other’s arms began to slowly dance to music only they can hear. He glanced at his watch and quietly made his way to where Chanyeol was sleeping kissing Chanyeol’s forehead to wake him up.

“Jagiya, it’s five am, I think we should leave…” Baekhyun whispered.

“Huh? Yeah, okay…”Chanyeol tried to get up but the silky cushions caused him to fall back onto the sofa again.

“Sleep here, there’s plenty of room…there’s another bedroom over there,”Kyungsoo suddenly said from the dance floor. He waved his hand in the opposite direction of where they were.

“Yeah, I mean this place is so huge, you can’t hear the noises Kyungsoo makes…”Jongin stopped and started giggling for no reason, earning a punch and stare from Kyungsoo.

“That’s okay, we’ll leave you two alone. Congratulations, you two!” Baekhyun said as he helped a befuddled Chanyeol to his feet.

“Are you sure?” there was genuine concern in Kyungsoo’s voice as he approached them with Jongin in tow.

Baekhyun nodded an answer as both he and Chanyeol headed to the door and slipped on their shoes.

But both Kyungsoo and Jongin accompanied them to the door too. “Chanyeol, are you okay? You look really beat man…”

“Hyung, I’m fine with you sleeping here…” Jongin reached out to steady a swaying Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled and raised a hand, “Thanks, but we do have to go. Go on in, it’s your honeymoon!”

Chanyeol bowed sleepily to the happy couple before him, “Happy New Year and once again congratulations Kyungsoo-ah, Jongin ssi. Thanks for trusting me with your wedding.”

After a few more minutes of wishing the couple happiness and joy, and the newlyweds expressing their gratitude, they finally left.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol waited until the elevator doors closed before turning to Baekhyun. “I booked a room here, earlier…”

“When? Why?” Baekhyun’s small eyes widen with surprise.

Chanyeol simply hummed as he pressed one of the numbers on the elevator control buttons.

“I figured we would be too tired or drunk to drive home… I even packed a bag for us,” the ever resourceful Chanyeol explained as he unlocked the door of a hotel room.

“I know it’s not as posh as…” Chanyeol was interrupted by Baekhyun’s squeal of happiness as he hugged him tightly.

“I love you,” an overwhelmed Baekhyun whispered as he kissed Chanyeol.

“Na do,”

“As long as we’re together, that’s important.” He felt like crying again, Chanyeol often did this, small unexpected surprises that mean so much.

“Hey, let’s get you showered and asleep, ne?” Baekhyun put his arm around Chanyeol.

“Sleep?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted a questioning.

“Yes sleep, you’re tired. I need my man fully energized, come on…” Baekhyun tugged a protesting Chanyeol into the bathroom.

 

The second his head touched the pillow Chanyeol was out like a light bulb. Lying down next to him Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol’s slightly damp hair and watched him sleep.

Minutes later he watched the first rays of the first sun rise of the New Year, far off in the horizon and wished Chanyeol was awake and that they were watching it together. There’s always next year.

“A new year, a new beginning … Park Chanyeol ssi, would you marry me?” Baekhyun wondered with a smile as he snuggled closer to his future husband.

 

End.


End file.
